Hate That I Love You
Lyrics Musical Ambition:That's how much I love you That's how much I need you Kristina:And I can't stand you Must everything you do make me wanna smile Can I not like you for awhile? Musical Ambition Girls: (No....) Josh:But you won't let me You upset me girl And then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget Musical Ambition Boys:(that I was upset) Can't remember what you did Musical Ambition Girls:But I hate it... Lena:You know exactly what to do So that I can't stay mad at you For too long that's wrong Musical Ambition Boys:But I hate it... Trent:You know exactly how to touch So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more Said I despise that I adore you Aayliah, Lena, and Kristina with Musical Ambition Girls:And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...) I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...) And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..) But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so (oh..) Landon:You completely know the power that you have The only one makes me laugh Aayliah:Said it's not fair How you take advantage of the fact That I... love you beyond the reason why And it just ain't right Josh,Trent,and Landon with Musical Ambition Boys:And I hate how much I love you girl I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..) And I hate how much I love you girl But I just can't let you go But I hate that I love you so Musical Ambition with Landon, Trent, Aayliah, Kristina and Lena leading:One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me And your kiss won't make me weak But no one in this world knows me the way you know me So you'll probably always have a spell on me... Trent:Yeah... Oh... Musical Ambition Girls:That's how much I love you Lena:(as much as I need you) That's how much I need you Aayliah:(oh..) That's how much I love you Kristina:(oh..) As much as I need you Aayliah, Lena, and Kristina with Musical Ambition Girls:And I hate that I love you so And I hate how much I love you boy I can't stand how much I need you Kristina and Aayliah:(can't stand how much I need you) And I hate how much I love you boy But I just can't let you go Lena:(but I just can't let you go no..) And I hate that I love you so Lena, Landon,Aayliah, Kristina,Trent and Josh: And I hate that I love you so.. so... Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Trent Brown Category:Songs sung by Landon Category:Songs sung by Josh Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by Aayliah Category:Songs sung by Kristina Winters Category:Songs sung by Lena Garcia Category:Songs sung by Musical Ambition Category:Songs sung by Yasmine Category:Songs sung by Amelia Category:Songs sung by Lucy Category:Songs sung by Kate Category:Songs sung by Katelyn Category:Songs sung by Jason Category:Songs sung by Rosemary Winters Category:Sectional Songs